


“Shh, I promise it's all gonna be alright now. I promise.”

by peachb0mber



Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachb0mber/pseuds/peachb0mber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt list <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136267579521/the-drabble-game">here</a>.</p>
<p>Original fic post <a href="http://theprincessjessi.tumblr.com/post/136556473581/52-jesstra-femjesse">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Shh, I promise it's all gonna be alright now. I promise.”

Jesse has never felt pain like this before. Every bone hurts, every breath sets her chest on fire, the blinding light of the beautiful day makes her eyes water so much she can’t see. The fall from the inside of the Wither Storm was not a good one, depositing her on cold, hard stone. As strong as her new fancy armor might be, it’s not enough to save her this time.

The ground around her vibrates as pieces of the storm crash into the ground. The thought that one might fall on her never occurs to her, too dizzy and out of sorts to see straight. She tries to turn her head and look for Reuben, who fell before her, but even that small action sends prickles of pain through her entire body. She whines out Reuben’s name, voice wavering. If anything happens to Reuben…

The tension in her body unwinds at the sound of Reuben’s oinks, cold nose pressing against her cheek. A tear slips down. “Oh, Reuben.” She exhales gratefully. Reuben doesn’t sound as happy, whimpering and making troubled sounds.

“They’re over here!” A voice shouts in the distance, a voice that Jesse has a little trouble placing thanks to the fog in her brain. The voice comes back, much closer this time, distraughtly saying Jesse’s name over and over again.

Jesse cracks one eye open, Petra’s blurry, panic-stricken face coming into view. There are tears in Petra’s eyes, but Jesse’s heart swells in relief that Petra’s color has returned, the purple gone from her eyes. She smiles. “Petra.”

The fondness in that single word makes Petra’s chest ache. “You did it, Jesse, the storm’s gone,” she tells her. Jesse’s eye closes again, long enough for Petra to start panicking, before she opens both.

“I’m…so glad. Is everyone–?” She coughs and gasps in pain, unable to finish.

“Everyone’s fine. Axel, Olivia, Lukas, everybody. Gabriel’s memory came back. You saved us, Jesse.” The desperation in Petra’s voice is obvious, but Jesse doesn’t feel sad about her fate. The world, her home, and most importantly, her friends, are safe. That’s all she can hope for. Her eyelids feel heavy, too heavy to stay open, and Petra notices the fluttering of Jesse’s eyes.

“Jesse, don’t close your eyes, okay? The others are coming. We can help you, someone will know what to do, s-someone has to know what to do.” Petra moves to try and pick her up, but Jesse cries out in pain at the contact. Reuben, agitated, nudges Petra’s hands away from Jesse. He knows Petra’s trying to help, but hearing Jesse wail is too much for him.

A cluster of voices carries down from the hill behind them, and Petra looks over her shoulder to see the rest of the team on the way. Hope blossoms but quickly withers as she looks back to Jesse, who’s eyes are closed, breathing slowed considerably. Sleep sounds like music to Jesse’s ears, a luxury she has forgotten about during their harrowing adventure.

“Jesse? No, no, Jesse, open your eyes!” Petra’s hands are on Jesse’s face, leaning over her. “Please, Jesse, you can’t die. Not after all of this.”

Jesse hums tiredly, brokenly, and opens her eyes with one last effort.

“Petra…don’t cry.” She draws in a heavy breath, wincing at the stabbing in her chest. “I-It’s all gonna be alright now…I promise.”

Petra can’t talk around the lump in her throat. Reuben has curled up to Jesse’s side, head resting on her stomach. Jesse can’t find the strength to raise a hand to pet him, and it doesn’t register that she’s crying until then. Through the haze she realizes she doesn’t want to leave him, or Petra, or Olivia, or anyone. She doesn’t want to die. But everything’s okay now for them. They can live their lives, and that’s enough.

“Reu-Reuben. I love you, buddy.”

Reuben responds with a whine, lifting Jesse’s hand enough to settle it on his back. Jesse knows it’s his way of saying he loves her too. She lets her eyes close for a final time, and her last breath shudders from her lungs.

By the time the group reaches them, Petra has gathered Jesse’s limp body in her arms. Everyone freezes in place, an assortment of fear and horror and anger across them.

Olivia braves the worst. “Is she…?”

Petra shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“She’s gone.”


End file.
